Tweek: Sadness Returns
by Ruben D'Bondevik
Summary: La demencia y la tristeza van de la mano. Él no quería volver allí, pero esa asquerosa vieja le hizo caer de nuevo. Todo vuelve a empezar, la locura de nuevo tocó la puerta y bailó con cada uno de ellos. El País de las Maravillas que un día salvó ahora volvió a recaer en la corrupción.


_**Hola. :DDDD**_

_**Vale, he estado perdido, si, Rubí-chan no ha actualizado ni mierda, y sin actualizar se mete en otra historia. ;-; Pero no pude evitar hacer esto.**_

_**Alice Madness Returns x South Park= Tweek Sadness Returns. xDDDDDDDDD¨**_

_**Avisios :DDDD-**_

_**A VEH, MERDE, SENSIBLES NEIN, Y MÁS SI LLORAS POR CUALQUIER MIERDA.**_

_**Si alguien ya ha hecho algo parecido me la suda.**_

_**Insultos, bitch. **_

_**HOMOFÓBICOS AL PUTO CARAJO.**_

_**Recuerdos y pensamientos en curvita.**_

**Personajes :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-**

**Alice Liddell- Tweek ****Anke Van Tweak [Nacionalidad: Alemana] [Edad: 18 años]**

**Angus Bumby- Gregory Thomes [Nacionalidad: Inglesa] [Edad: 35 años]**

**Pris Witless- Wendy Testaburger [Nacionalidad: Inglesa] [Edad: 55 años]**

**Nivens McTwisp [El Conejo Blanco]- Clyde Lapin McTwisp Donovan [Nacionalidad: Francesa] [Edad: 24 años] **

**Gato de Cheshire- Craig Cheshire Heikki Tucker [Nacionalidad: Ninesa –De Filandia-] [Edad: 20 años] **

**Sobre la vestimenta quiero decir que Tweek no dejará el verde. :DD Es el mismo traje que el original pero en vez de falda es un pantalón corto, yako. Y el traje del Wonderland no es azul, es verde. XDD Verde everywhere. Y no lleva las botas de Alice, sino unos Mary Jane negros, pero por lo demás el traje es igual. :3 **

**D: Y pueh eso, el traje de Clyde es igual que el del Nivens McTwisp, y el de Craig es muy parecido al del Sombrerero Loco, pero en tonos morados, aguamarinas, rosas, y marrones.**

Aún siendo por la tarde la neblina aún permanecía por algunas calles del lugar, una de ellas era el pequeño callejón que desde la ventana de aquella habitación se podía ver perfectamente, realmente a él no le importaba lo que había en esa ventana, pero las charlas del Doctor Thomes le cansaban. El mayor, al ver que el poseedor de los ojos oliva no le prestaba atención le zarandeó el hombro, a lo que el rubio respondió con una mirada extrañada, Gregory suspiró y lanzó una mirada suplicante a Tweek, por un momento arqueó la ceja, aún le confundía aunque fuera lo mismo cada día, pero tras unos minutos comprendió lo que el mayor pedía. El menor de los rubios tomó aire y se acostó en aquel extraño sillón, mientras escuchaba las palabras del Doctor ya comenzaba sus pesadillas aún estando despierto. Era horrible ver todo aquello en aquel estado, no llevaba ni 10 minutos y ya se revolvía intentado "escapar" de toco aquello ¿Por qué era tan horrible y deprimente? ¿Por qué era parte de él?

"Vamos, Tweek, es sólo un _sueño _" Thomes miraba al alemán esperando que abriera los ojos, y dejara de exagerar, porque para él todo eso ya parecía fingido.

"N-No es un sueño ¡GAH! E-es… un recuerdo" Al escuchar aquello Thomes rodó lo ojos, odiaba escuchar lo de los recuerdos, ya estaba harto de aquel caso, por muy importante que fuera ¿No era un loco más, por qué no matarlo? "Esto me pone enfermo." El rubio menor elevó la voz, se notaba que él también estaba cansado de todo aquello, pero una gran parte de él era curiosa, y quería saber, quería conocer, quería seguir estando _loca._

Gregory se sobó el puente de la nariz, lo intentaría sólo una vez más, esta sería la última vez de la semana. "Bien…" Dejó su cómodo sillón y se sentó en la silla junto a su _adorado_ paciente. "Concéntrate. Espera… Estás flotando, otra vez. No pesas, cierra los ojos… Relájate"

Tweek se movió bruscamente hacia un lado, provocando que su delantal lleno de manchas de pastillas se descolocara levemente, fuego… Volvía el fuego

"¡Fuego! ¡ACK! ¡Esto es un infierno!" El rubio retorcía su delantal con sus manos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, todo parecía tan real. Aquel ser de rojo entre las llamas protegiendo su trono lo había visto antes, ese ser pertenecía su mundo, al mundo que veía cuando cerraba los ojos.

" ¡Olvídalo! ¡Abandona ese recuerdo! Es improductivo" Thomes se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, analizando la situación, como en todas sus citas, aún no comprendía lo de este niño "Ve al país de… las Maravillas" Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y dirigió su vista a su paciente, este estaba parado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, esa frase se le pasaba una y otra vez por la cabeza, no le gustó nada.

Por un momento sólo se podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambos, Gregory miró con cierta confusión, ese comportamiento no lo había visto nunca en Tweek, poco a poco se fue acercando con precaución.

"No puedo. Estoy atrapado… en mi pasado" El escuchar aquella voz tan débil por parte del menor Gregory dio un paso hacia atrás, vacilando en si acercarse y abrazar a su paciente.

_Sargento, este niño tiene graves quemaduras ¡Llame a un médico!_

_¿Se pondrá bien?_

Finalmente Thomes se acercó y tomó por los hombros al menor, quien seguía tumbado " ¡No, Tweek! Descarta esa falsa ilusión. Olvídala. ¡Ve al país de las maravillas!" Miraba fijamente los ojos del alemán como si fueran diamantes, y apretaba levemente sus hombros, lo cual hizo sacar una pequeña mueca de dolor al menor, pero duró unos segundos, casi nada.

"Preferiría no ir, doctor. Mi País de las Maravillas está roto. Para mí está muerto" Sus extraños grititos habían desaparecido, pero su voz sonaba desesperada por salir, su cuerpo se mantenía calmado, pero en su interior había un guerra en la cual todos están muriendo.

"Lo que tú prefieras no importa, niño. Bien, Tweek, ¿dónde estás?" Él también cambió de tono, de uno de preocupación a uno de desesperación, a veces ese chico le sacaba de sus casillas con sólo mirarle a los ojos, le frustraba tener que cargar con tal loco. Soltó sus hombros y lanzó una mirada de odio al menor mientras volvía a hacer su recorrido por la habitación.

Tweek cerró sus ojos, volviendo a fundirse con sus pensamientos, ahora le tocaba gritar, desahogarse, le tocaba contar lo que su dudosa memoria le hacía ver. "Estoy navegando ¡Con un amigo! Mm… Ha cambiado desde que lo vi por última vez"

_-Se encontraba navegando en una de esas grandes hojas del aquel maravilloso país, el agua estaba tranquila y clara, se podía ver todo, los peces de colores, las hojas enganchadas en las pequeñas piedras del fondo de aquel río… Algo tan bello. _

_Miraba el café que Clyde Le Lapin de Temps le había servido, era tan negro como sus brillantes Mary Jane, sonrió y levantó la vista a su amigo, este era de pelo castaño el cual no hacía nada de referencia a su nombre, pero sus ojos y su piel albinos eran dignos de un liebre, ojos rojos debido al efecto cristal, y piel sin ningún color.-_

"El cambio es bueno. Es el primer estabón de la cadena del olvido" Comentó deteniendo sus vueltas para echar un vistazo a su paciente, al ver lo tranquilo que parecía estar continuó su recorrido escuchando atentamente.

_-Clyde le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta era temblorosa, Tweek ladeó la cabeza confundido, llevando una mano a su mejilla, pero este sólo comenzó a temblar.-_

Llevaba minutos sin hablar, sin describir que veía, Thomes se acercó y echó un vistazo, pero nada parecía cambiar en el rostro del chico ¿Se habría dormido? No le dio importancia y continuó dando vueltas, esperando escuchar la voz del menor. " ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás loco?" Y así sin más Tweek soltó aquello, Gregory se sentía bastante confundido ¿Tanto le importaba aquello?

"Yo no estoy lo-"

"C-Clyde… ¡ACK!"

_-De la boca del castaño comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre el cual se deslizaba por su mentón y cuello, son temblores no cesaban, Tweek no podía quitar la mano se la mejilla del contrario, intentado acariciarla, seguro que sólo era un ataque de nervios.-_

" ¡Eso no está bien! ¿Qué haces ahí?" Gregory elevó la voz, estaba bastante molesto por el hecho de que Tweek pensara de nuevo en ese tal Clyde.

"C-Clyde… ¿V-Va t-todo bien? C-Calma estoy ¡NGH! c-conti… ti… tigo" Sus tics volvieron, frunció el entrecejo moviéndose bruscamente, tal y cómo empezó la sesión.

_-Cada vez emanaba más sangre de su boca y oídos, incluso tosía sangre. Un crujido se podía escuchar, pero el rubio no sabía de dónde podría venir_

" _¿Ocurre algo malo? Quizás…" _

_Su voz se iba apagando, en su cuello aparecían fisuras, y sus ojos parecían estar más rojos de lo que ya eran, pero aún así el rubio no podía quitar la mano de su mejilla. _

_Los ojos de Tweek parecían ni poder cerrarse, estaba horrorizado, todo comenzaba de nuevo._

_Uno de los hermosos ojos rojos de Lapin no pudo aguantar con "aquello" y sin más se rompió, manchando la cara del dueño de aquel ¿Recuerdo? La risa del castaño se hizo presente, pero no duró nada pues justo cuando esto ocurrió una fisura hizo quebrar completamente su cuello, su cabeza cayó, y la sangre subió como si se tratara de un geiser. La mano del rubio se quedó en medio de ese volcán de sangre, manchándose del líquido rojo, en sólo unos segundos pasó de acariciar la blanca mejilla a tener trozos de carne entre sus dedos.- _

Tweek se llevó las manos a su cabello y comenzó a tirar de sus mechones, haciéndose una bola en el sillón, susurraba una y otra vez "Por favor", el mayor no comprendía que podría pasar, pero siguió sus instintos y se acercó al pequeño, intentado abrazarlo.

"… Shh… Tweek… Deja que el País de las Maravillas salga" Gregory agarró las manos del menor, intentado apartarlas de los mechones, pero era imposible, los tenía agarrados como si fueran parte de su piel. "Tweek… Tranquilo…"

" ¡Contaminación! ¡Corrupción! E-Esto m-me está ¡ACK! m-matando ¡El país de las Maravillas está devastado! ¡NGH! M-Mi… Mi mente está ¡destrozada!" Gregory apretó más el agarré, por mucho que odiara el caso esto era nuevo, había escuchado hablar sobre el tal Clyde, incluso había visto dibujos de él, pero sólo esta vez había podido presenciar algo más profundo de él.

Pasaron minutos de jadeos y disculpas al aire, nadie nada más que el propio Tweek podía comprender lo que pasaba. El poseedor de los ojos oliva tragó saliva y abrió los ojos, descubriendo el rostro de su doctor a centímetros del suyo, esto no le incomodaba, es más le daba cierta seguridad ver que había alguien allí, que no estaba sólo. El mayor soltó las manos del alemán y se apartó para dejar que este se incorporara.

"Tweek…" Antes de seguir hablando suspiró y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana. "El precio del olvido es muy alto… Ya te lo he dicho bastantes veces, y tú no haces caso ¿Por qué sigues hablando con _ellos_?

El alemán miró con ira al mayor, sentía que no comprendía lo horroroso que era todo aquello, si estaba harto de él ¿Por qué no lo mandaba de nuevo al asilo? Si ese inglés estaba harto, Tweek lo estaba aún más, pero no podía renunciar a su pasado, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin saber quién era el mismo " ¡No puedo s-seguir así! ¡ACK! ¿Q-Quien querría estar s-solo, cauti¡ACK! c-cautivo de recuerdos incompletos?"

"Yo te liberaré, Tweek. La memoria suele ser una maldición más que una bendición" El inglés posó su mano en el cristal húmedo de la ventana, perdiendo su mirada entre la niebla que había por ese callejón, era una tristeza vivir así, entre oscuridad, niebla y lluvia, Inglaterra era bonita, pero la rutina te hacía ver aquel país con el mayor asco del mundo. Si giró y encaminó hacia la puerta, a lo que Tweek se levantó y le siguió, era hora de marcharse. "Bien, ahora si quieres puedes ir a por los granos de café, pero no estés demasiado tiempo afuera"

Al escuchar aquello a Tweek se le iluminaron los ojos, le regaló una sonrisa al mayor y salió disparado a comprar los granos de su amado café. Pasó por varias habitaciones para ver si sus niños estaban bien, pues por algo él era el cuidador, al asegurarse de esto se dirigió a la puerta de las escaleras y bajó enflechado, casi se cae un par de veces, pero realmente necesitaba ese café. Llegó a la entrada, allí había niños jugando, hablando, tomado el té, parecía estar todo bajo control, si se iba no pasaría nada ¿No? Además, Gregory le dio permiso. Se despidió de los niños que había ahí y salió por la puerta, nada más salir tomó aire como si llevara días sin hacerlo, y en teoría lo era, pues ya hacía una semana que no salía a comprar, ya extrañaba sentir la fría brisa de la capital inglesa.

Literalmente corrió hasta el mercado, al puesto de café en concreto, pero hubo algo que le llamó su atención: Un gato. Era totalmente blanco y con los ojos rojos, al ver esto pesó de inmediato en Clyde, y se acercó a la pequeña criatura, había tiempo suficiente para verla, luego iría a por su amado café, pero primero tenía que ver de cerca ese gato. Se fue a agachar para tocar el cabello del minino, pero este echó a correr por los oscuros callejones, Tweek, confundido, echó a correr tras él, la curiosidad le mataba en ese momento y actuó sin pensar. "_Parece que seguir a pequeñas criaturas hasta oscuros agujeros ya es costumbre, espero no aficionarme" _Pensó mientras saltaban algunas barras de madera caída que había en uno de las estrechas calles, no sabía muy bien por donde estaba, pero realmente quería ver a ese gato. Tras carreras y carreras tras el gato llegó a lo que parecía una plaza, pero no había nadie, nunca había estado allí, apenas había luz y la mayoría de las casas estaban miedo caídas. Perdió su vista en el lugar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no sabía dónde estaba el gato, se le había escapado, y por si eso fuera poco tampoco sabía volver al centro. Había llegado con seguridad de él mismo, pero cada segundo que estaba allí le hacía tener cierto miedo, se sentía observado, así que decidió intentar buscar el camino de regreso, giró sobre sus talones y no se creyó lo veía, los bichos aquellos de sus pesadillas eran reales, estaban allí, mirándole como si fuera el más suculento plato, caminó de espalda horrorizado por lo que veía, pero sintió chocar contra algo, estaba rodeado por aquellos bichos, le iban a matar, lo tenía claro. Cerró los ojos y al sentir una mano sobre él no pudo evitar soltar un grito que fue respondido con una risa bastante familiar, abrió los ojos y se giró a ver, era Wendy, aquella vieja a la que no había visto en años.

"Oh… ¡Por mi célebre liguero, Tweek Van Tweak! ¿Otra vez por los barrios bajos?" Preguntó la vieja mientras tiraba de la mejilla del menor, quien puso una cara de desagrado, no le gustaba que la gente le tocara. Wendy soltó la mejilla del rubio y en cambio le revolvió los cabellos, otra cosa que detestaba. "¿Has salido solo? Pareces agotado, amor. ¿Te encuentras bien?

"E-En realidad no" Susurró con la intención de que la pelinegra no lo escuchara, pero para ser una vieja tenía muy buen oído, y lo escuchó encantada, sonrió al escuchar aquello, tendría una oportunidad de quedarse con él.

"Oish… Entonces, ven a casa. Te enseñare mis palomas, son hermosas… como tú" Por unos segundos sonrió maliciosamente, pero de inmediato cambió aquella sonrisa por una llena de ternura, Tweek, que era bastante despistado, no notó aquello y aceptó ir con la mayor sin saber que le podía esperar.

"Confundido aún, no me extraña. Su piel chamuscada como una castaña justo delante de sus ojos. Diez años en el Psiquiátrico Rutledge acaban con el tiempo de cualquiera. El no lo mejorará. Sacándole aún preguntas. El incendio, su recuerdo… Merezco un respeto ¿No cree? ¿Quién le buscó ropa nueva? ¿Quién la acogió en la casa de Thomes? ¿Dónde estaría sin mí? ¡En la calle, vendiendo su trasero! ¿Te gustan mis palomas? Repartió de vez en cuando una o dos libras. Pero lo que sé es más que valioso que eso. Has guardado su secreto ¿Verdad? Le he oído decir _Todos muertos por mi culpa ¡No he podido salvaros!_" Relataba la señora con cierta malicia, siempre que tenía la oportunidad de llevarse a Tweek le decía las mismas palabras, aquellas que hacían enfurecer al rubio.

"L-Le he dicho que mi silencio ¡Ack! no está en venta" Dijo el menor mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba con odio a la vieja.

"Soy buena gente, de verdad. ¡No como su niñera, esa zorra arrogante! O ese abogado, Radcliffe, que cogió su estúpido conejo." Respondió a la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa y continuó dándoles alpiste a sus palomas. "Necesito dinero. Le advertí de que lo diría a la guardia si no hacía una donación para mi mantenimiento. Grita y se le va la cabeza. Hay día que no puede recordar ni su nombre, está como una cabra, pero sin su encanto."

_El tiempo es el único impedimento para recordar la intensidad_

Tweek cerró la puerta de las escaleras y tomó el puente que juntaba las dos azoteas para reunirse con Wendy, en sus manos llevaba una taza de negro café que la vieja le había ofrecido y que sin dudarlo acepto.

"E-Enfermera Testabuger ¡ACK! ¿Me hará daño? ¿M-Me devolverá el psiquiátrico?" Preguntó mientras tomaba un gran buche de su café, esperando la típica sincera respuesta de la vieja.

"No te aseguro que no… Tengo tanta sed que se podría cortar con un cuchillo" El menor no entendía lo que quería decir, esa frase no tenía ningún sentido ¿A qué se podría referir. Tweek se dio cuenta de cierto detalle, Wendy, aquella señora que siempre miraba a los ojos para incomodar, ahora mismo no le había mirado ni una sola vez, eso sólo le confundía aún más, por lo que estaba vez le plantaría cara él a ella. Se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, quien soltó una extraña risa, el rubio arqueó la ceja confundido. La vieja volteó su rostro, estaba medio podrido, era otro de esos bichos, al ver aquello el alemán se alejó chocando contra una de las jaulas llenas de palomas. Sentía que le dolía el pecho y la cabeza, el suelo se rompía a sus pies, y cayó a un abismo lleno de relojes flotando, estaba volviendo al País de las Maravillas.

_Muñecas y Cartas._

_Fuego y Tazas._

_Pistones y Corazones._

_Humo y Demencia. _

_Ese era su camino al País de las Maravillas_

Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba flotando como una pétalo que caía hacía el suele, el País de las Maravillas no había cambiado, o al menos el suyo seguía igual que como lo dejó hace 10 años. Cayó delicadamente junto al río, el cual le resultaba bastante familiar, miró atentamente a las piezas de dominó que parecían ser un puente, y no dudó en acercarse a estas para cruzar aquel río de agua clara.

"Ya iba siendo hora… Alice" Al escuchar aquella voz miró hacía todos los lados posibles buscando a aquel _preciado _ser. Por mucho que mirara veía nada, eso le desilusionó algo, pues pesó que se lo había imaginado. Ignorando lo que escuchó comenzó a saltar de pieza en pieza, hasta que notó que alguien lo paraba, ahí estaba… El "Gato" de Cheshire. Este tenía su típico chuyo azul y morado, y su ropa tan loca, aunque algo había cambiado, tenía los ojos bastante cansados, estaba mucho más delgado y su sonrisa estaba llena de sangre, algo estaba pasado en el País de las _Maravillas._

"¡M-Maldito gato! N-No intentes mangonearme ¡AGH! E-Estoy mu mu muy atacado" Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con cierto desquicio, por mucho que lo echara en falta ese idiota con sólo una frase le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

" ¡Já! Perfecto. Cuando no lo estás, no nos sirves de mucho" Sonrió de la misma forma de siempre, con malicia, y se acercó a Tweek, sólo por joder, como siempre, sabía perfectamente lo nervioso que ponía al alemán.

"N-No me ayudas" Respondió casi de inmediato el rubio, retrocediendo un poco para alejarse del ninés.

"Beh, pero sabes que puedo hacerlo…" Dijo con cierto tono de burla y giró sobre sus talones para saltar la última ficha que daba a una piedra, pero no era la última de todo el camino.

"M-me basto yo yo yo solo para asustarme, muchas gracias. ¡ACK! Te-Tenía la esperanza de huir de todo esto." El rubio también saltó las dos fichas que le quedaban a él llegando a la piedra, donde miró fijamente al azabache, esta vez sí que le planto cara por primera vez. Ojos oliva contra ojos morados, ambos llenos de demencia.

"¡Abandona esa esperanza! Una nueva ley rige en el País de las Maravillas, Alice. Por aquí se lleva la justicia severa. Aquí tú, niñato, corres peligro ¡Prepárate… en guardia" Y tras decir esto desapareció, dejando a un asustado Tweek, _todo volvió a empezar._

**Bueno :DDD Espero que os haya gustado esto tanto como a mi escribirlo. **

**Por si alguien lo dudaba en este fic hay Creek. :´DDD **

**Soy especial **

**Si alguien conoce el juego no creo que tenga problema en saber cómo son los trajes ¡SÍ, INSISTO MUCHO EN ESO! ;-; Pero es que en Alice M.R los trajes son demasiado maravillosos y quiero que en este fic también se reflejen, aparte de que todos los vestidos de Alice le dan un "poder", por ejemplo, el Vestido Sirena le permite respirar bajo el agua ¿ALGUIEN ME ENTIENDE? XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Bueno, pues eso, que opinen y que me maten. :BBB Hasta la próxima. Ah, y antes de acabar esto, tengo una duda, ¿Gregory se apellida Thomes o Thomas? Según Tumblr es Thomes. XDDDDDDDD Pero bueh.**


End file.
